An agricultural harvester known as a “combine” is historically termed such because it combines multiple harvesting functions with a single harvesting unit, such as picking, threshing, separating and cleaning. A combine includes a header which removes the crop from a field, and a feeder housing which transports the crop matter into a threshing rotor. The threshing rotor rotates within a perforated housing, which may be in the form of adjustable concaves, and performs a threshing operation on the crop to remove the grain. Once the grain is threshed it falls through perforations in the concaves and is transported to a grain pan. From the grain pan the grain is cleaned using a cleaning system, and is then transported to a grain tank onboard the combine. The cleaning system includes a cleaning fan which blows air through oscillating sieves to discharge chaff and other debris toward the rear of the combine. Non-grain crop material such as straw from the threshing section proceeds through a straw chopper and out the rear of the combine. When the grain tank becomes full, the combine is positioned adjacent a vehicle into which the grain is to be unloaded, and an unloading system, e.g., an unloading auger, on the combine is actuated to transfer the grain into the vehicle.
A typical header includes one or more cutters, e.g., cutter bars with reciprocating knives, which cut the crop material that is harvested from the field. Once the crop material is cut, a conveyor system, which is positioned rearwardly of the cutter(s), transports the crop material to the feeder housing. Modern headers generally have cutters and attachments which are specifically optimized to harvest a particular kind of crop material. For example, the header may include a rotating reel with tines or the like to sweep the crop material towards the cutter(s). Additionally, the header may include an auxiliary cross auger that is positioned rearwardly of the rotating reel and above the conveyor system in order to help facilitate transportation of the crop material to the feeder housing.
In regards to bushy or fluffy crop material, such as straight-cut canola, lentils, mustard, or peas, the auxiliary cross auger considerably enhances the transportation of the crop material to the feeder housing. Bushy or fluffy crop material generally does not have the necessary weight to expeditiously move along the belt of the conveyor system. Also, because bushy or fluffy crop material is rather voluminous, it can quickly amass at the lateral ends of the header, thereby clogging the conveyor system and decreasing the flow of crop material to the feeder housing. The cross auger keeps the conveyor system from becoming clogged as it restricts further vertical accumulation and laterally moves the bushy or fluffy crop material towards the center of the header.
Although the cross auger is tremendously beneficial in harvesting bushy or fluffy crop material, it may nevertheless cause various operational issues and inefficiencies. The cross auger may not be necessary in harvesting various other types of crop material and thereby its use may be superfluous or even counterproductive. Under circumstances when the cross auger is not needed, it is known for an operator to place the cross auger in a storage position or leave the cross auger in the operating position. Generally, the cross auger is moved upward to a storage position that is up and out of the way of the header so as to not impede crop flow. However, the stored position of the cross auger can obstruct the operator's line of sight. Additionally, the process of moving the cross auger can be cumbersome. If the operator chooses to leave the cross auger in the operating position, the cross auger may continue to run which elevates the oil temperature of the system. Leaving the cross auger running in the operating position may cause inefficiencies, reduced operational life of the auger, or other machine issues.
What is needed in the art is an agricultural harvester with an auxiliary auger that can be easily and selectively moved between operating and non-operating positions.